


По ту сторону сна

by tsepesh



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Кроссовер с «Циклом Снов» Г.Ф. Лавкрафта без учета произведений иных авторов о Стране Снов. О Лексруле — родной планете Кренника — нам известно только то, что на ней родился Кренник. Фик основан на допущении, что жители Лексрула — профессиональные сновидцы. Олсо, время в Стране Снов — штука ещё более относительная, чем в сериале «Доктор Кто», поэтому использовано допущение о времени строительства Серанниана.





	По ту сторону сна

Название: По ту сторону сна  
Автор: fandom Death Star 2017  
Бета: fandom Death Star 2017  
Задание: «Всякий вопрос имеет две стороны. Чтобы добиться успеха, надо поддерживать обе»  
Размер: мини, 1301 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Орсон Кренник, ОЖП (мать Кренника), ОМП (один из учителей), ОМП (ултарский котик), упоминаются Гален Эрсо, Куранес, Азатот, Ньярлатотеп.  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: разговоры  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: Кроссовер с «Циклом Снов» Г.Ф. Лавкрафта без учета произведений иных авторов о Стране Снов. О Лексруле — родной планете Кренника — нам известно только то, что на ней родился Кренник. Фик основан на допущении, что жители Лексрула — профессиональные сновидцы. Олсо, время в Стране Снов — штука ещё более относительная, чем в сериале «Доктор Кто», поэтому использовано допущение о времени строительства Серанниана.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: оригинальные персонажи, возможен ООС, возможна АУ по отношению к обоим канонам.  
Для голосования: #. fandom Death Star 2017 - "По ту сторону сна"

 

— Оринн.  
— Гарнет.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Я хотел бы поговорить об одном из ваших мальчишек, Гарнет. Присядете?  
— Что они опять натворили?  
— Не в этом смысле. Я хотел бы поговорить с вами об Орсоне.  
— Об Орсоне?  
— Да. Знаете, он хороший сновидец, Гарнет, даже в какой-то степени талантливый. Он освоил курс среднего уровня, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он продолжал обучение.  
— Почему, Оринн?  
— Он, если можно так выразиться, намертво привязан к Яви. Вы знаете, как это опасно для снов.  
— Не будет ли для них опаснее не до конца обученный сновидец? Может, вы поговорите с ним, объясните ему опасность?  
— Уже говорил и, кажется, подкинул вашему сыну пару идей.  
— И что вы предлагаете, Оринн? Я могу не записывать его к вам на следующий год, но не давать ему сновидеть я не смогу при всем желании. Не запрещать же ему спать?  
— Зачем такие крайности? Я слышал, проект вашего сына привлек внимание каких-то шишек из Республики?  
— Да, его приглашают учить в Программу будущего, как они это называют.  
— Что вы думаете, отпустите его?  
— Не знаю, Оринн. Брентаал-IV даже не в нашей системе, а слухи о нём ходят и вовсе ужасные.  
— Я уверен, республиканские учебные заведения находятся достаточно далеко от слухов.  
— Не смешно, Оринн. У меня сердце не на месте из-за этого.  
— Материнскому сердцу я не указ, конечно, но вы и сами знаете, Гарнет, сыновья всегда улетают. А Орсон, если ему не мешать расправить крылья, может залететь так высоко, что нам и не снилось.  
— Вы действительно так думаете, Оринн, или придумали отличный план и готовы сказать что угодно, лишь бы избавиться?  
— Гарнет, успокойтесь, я бы не стал рекомендовать этого, если бы не знал, что Орсон справится. Он умный мальчишка, ему нравятся предметы, связанные с Явью, а на Брентаале для этого наверняка больше условий, чем у нас.  
— Ему и пятнадцати нет, Оринн, не рановато ли ему в другую систему?  
— А что ждет его здесь, Гарнет?  
— Но ему всего четырнадцать, Оринн!  
— Ему уже почти пятнадцать. И он наверняка говорил, что хотел бы поступить в Программу будущего.  
— Говорить-то он говорил, Оринн…  
— Тогда позволь ему уехать, Гарнет. Здесь, на Лексруле, даже в Сативране не будет таких возможностей.  
— Умом я это понимаю не хуже вас, Оринн, но мне тревожно.  
— Любая мать тревожится о своих детях, Гарнет. Не бойся. Обдумай все хорошенько и прими решение.

 

— Я уж думал, что никогда больше тебя не встречу здесь, Оррррсон, — выгнул спину под рукой Орсона Кренника, сновидца, Кариб, кандидат в рядовые кошачьего воинства Ултара.  
— Настолько не верил в мои силы?  
— Не верил, что Явь так просто отпустит тебя, сновидец, она у тебя насыщенная.  
— И все же я здесь, — ответил ему Кренник, не упоминая, что в Страну Снов провалился, стараясь избежать похмелья в Яви. — Но ты прав, последние дни выдались насыщенными.  
— Ты поступил в эту твою Программу?  
— Да.  
— Это ваша форма?  
— Да.  
— Должно быть, ты просто влюблен, раз даже сюда пришел в ней?  
— Я восхищен. Брентаал-IV настолько… больше, чем Лексрул, а Программа… Я не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что у нас есть доступ к оборудованию лучшему, чем у настоящих ученых в Сативране.  
— Звучит впечатляюще.  
— Хотя и не так, как «Ещё рыбы!», наверняка?  
— Мур-мур, Орсон.

— Давно не виделись, сновидец! — окликнул идущего по ултарской улочке Кренника Кариб.  
— Давно, Кариб, — присаживаясь и протягивая коту руку для осторожного обнюхивания, согласился Кренник. — У меня был конец семестра, не думаю, что последнее время я вообще спал. А тебя я, кажется, должен поздравить?  
— Должен или нет, сам думай, но я теперь вестовой нашего лейтенанта. Пока, правда, даже стычек не было, но будут.  
— Тебя послушать, так ты их сам устроишь, дай только волю.  
— С нашими врагами даже устраивать не придется, они обязательно что-нибудь сотворят сами.  
— Но что они могут против самого Кариба-вестового?  
— Вы нанесли мне ужасное оскорбление, сэр сновидец. Такое смывается только кровью!  
— Рыбьей?  
— Пожалуй.

— Кариб?  
— Привет, Орсон.  
— Стычка удалась, я вижу? Кого били?  
— Лунных жаб. Эти твари теперь не скоро спустятся к Южному морю.  
— Благодарю за службу, м-м-м, лейтенант?  
— Младший лейтенант пока. А я слышал, ты приходил в Ултар во время похода, но меня не нашел.  
— Да.  
— И ты спустился ниже по течению Скай и сделал мост, за который теперь тебя ищет сам Куранес.  
— Меня?  
— Архитектора, что перекинул такой мост через Скай, который не мешает судам спускаться по ней. Говорят, у него крупный заказ.  
— Тогда нехорошо заставлять его величество ждать.

— Розовый мрамор, Орсон, серьезно?  
— Пожелание заказчика, Кариб. Я рассказал ему о наших космических станциях, и он загорелся идеей небесного города. Когда я закончил, мне показалось, что этот город всегда там был.  
— Надеюсь, Куранес знает, что делает, когда так манипулирует со временем.  
— Он показался мне грустным, но здравомыслящим. Знал про разводные мосты и то, что можно подниматься в воздух, но не о космических перелетах. И таких домов, как недалеко от Селефаиса, я не видел больше нигде.  
— Говорят, он тоскует по своей Яви и воссоздает её образ здесь.  
— Он сновидец?  
— Да, но в своей Яви он вроде бы умер.  
— Все сновидцы попадают сюда? Надо будет поискать на Лексруле в следующие каникулы.  
— Лучше приведи сюда этого своего друга, о котором ты как-то говорил.  
— Галена? Я пытался, но у него раз за разом не получается уснуть сюда.

— Орсон, на тебе лица нет. Что случилось?  
— «Азатот похож на черную дыру». Азатот похож на гребаную черную дыру!  
— У тебя были дела с султаном демонов? Не в обиду, но что ты можешь построить такого, что он не в состоянии создать?  
— У меня нет дел с султаном демонов.  
— Тогда что случилось, что ты сидишь здесь с лунным вином и нетронутой закуской?  
— Гален случился. Помнишь, тот мой друг, ты ещё его сюда звал.  
— Помню, ты говорил о нем. Вроде бы у него никак не получалось?  
— А теперь получилось! И нет бы в пещеру огня попасть, как все, или в лес зугов хотя бы. Да даже в Ултар, Дайлат-Лин, Серанниан, наконец! Хотя бы на луну. Нет. Прямиком к Азатоту. Мне кажется, нас либо не заметили, либо сильно удивились, и только поэтому дали уйти.  
— И после этого твой друг сказал, что султан демонов похож на черную дыру? Мне уже интересно, каким он найдет Ньярлатотепа.  
— Я надеюсь, что он не найдет ползучий хаос вообще. И ползучий хаос не найдет нас.  
— Ты рассказывал мне, что у вас есть оружие, способное потягаться и с Иными богами.  
— Мне не хочется проверять его. Да и не в ближайшее время — даже если я поступлю на службу в Инженерный корпус, у меня не будет доступа к ним сразу.

— Давно же тебя не было, сновидец. Уже, наверное, в звании меня перерос?  
— И тебе привет, не иначе как генерал Кариб.  
— Даже близко нет, Оррррррсон. Кстати, без перчаток чесать удобнее.  
— Прости, забыл про них. А вот этого шрама я у тебя не помню.  
— Где, на боку? Попался полоумный зуг, успел черкануть.  
— И неплохо так черкануть.  
— Орсон, а ты вообще седеешь.  
— О, ради того, что мы сейчас строим, и облысеть не жалко.  
— Что же вы там такое строите, что ты готов на такие жертвы?  
— Оружие. И если Азатот действительно похож на черную дыру, то оно способно его уничтожить.  
— Если его раньше не угонят Иные боги. Слышал же про Кадат?  
— Да. Но я не собираюсь тащить его сюда.  
— Могу поспорить, никто из сновидцев не собирается, а потом находят своё творение где-нибудь в уголке Лэнга.  
— Не знаешь ли ты, кстати, где сейчас король Куранес?  
— По-прежнему в Селефаисе. Хочешь предложить ему перестроить Серанниан?  
— Нет, просто поговорить.

В небе над Скарифом неположенной луной появился силуэт Звезды смерти. Орсон Кренник, глава «Передовых оружейных исследований» и проекта «Звездная пыль», поднял голову, зачарованный открывающейся перед ним картиной. Дышать становилось все тяжелее, простреленное правое плечо не давало шевельнуть рукой, в голове вместо давнего плана действий мелькали схемы Звезды смерти и логи переписки. Мысли про вентиляционную шахту и то, что надо как-то дотянуться до ампулы в правом кармане, пришли почти одновременно и заставили Кренника потратить часть драгоценного воздуха на бессмысленный стон. Левая рука, всегда более развитая, чем правая, едва повиновалась, и сделать укол Креннику удалось, лишь на доли секунды опередив луч лазера, буквально испаривший его тело.  
— Надолго к нам? — поприветствовал его давний знакомец, ставший за эти годы генералом кошачьей армии.


End file.
